creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crying Emily/@comment-39103377-20191113175658
Okay, this seemed promising to begin with but, ultimately, it was just bad in most senses. We’ll do it the old fashioned way to save time: 1. Emily Being Made By Satan - Now, I will remind you that this wasn’t going to be too much of an issue until it was. Making Emily before erasing her memory of her creation would have been great! Allowing His little minion to be controlled by Satan would have been delightful, especially if Satan needed a perfect disguise for his sinning/corruption. However, the rest of the story just ruins this idea completely. She’s becomes popular within a few days, enjoys life and then goes on a murderous rampage after somehow finding out Satan was her creator. Seriously, from the reader’s perspective, it ruins everything. 2. Mentioning Of Body Disfigurement - God, when will people learn that having a stitched up face or having something missing/replaced by a substitute material without any explanation/evidence isn’t creepy anymore? Crying Emily has a stitched on frown...with no detail behind it. Like, there actually wasn’t a single thing relating to why this is a feature to her. It feels more like a element of Jeff The Killer being stolen to try and make her different but, it just doesn’t work well without any details to add on why/how she obtained the stitches. 3. Knives! - Why? Out of all the possible things out there linking to Satanism or anything within the environment she was in...Why in God’s name a knife?! Seriously, even the execution of the introduction to this weapon of choice was a complete let down. I mean, out of her hair, she found a knife? No portal to Hell, no idea that Satan finally revealed himself to her after she killed off most of the sinners/innocents? Now this symbolised pure laziness to its maximum capacity. 4. Being...Born? - What on earth do you mean by this? If Satan created her...then she wasn’t born at all. There is a clear difference between being made and being born. You told the reader about how Satan made her, not made a woman give birth. Also, how could she be born as 6 years old and stay that age? Sure, Satan. But, wouldn’t it be better if you had just states she was made to resemble a 6 year old? 5. Her Abilities - How on earth...does she have these? Even with my OCs I explained both their weaknesses and their abilities while trying to not make them too overpowered nor too weak. However, with Emily, she has teleportation which will eventually run out, superhuman speed while lacking the stamina and can physically be harmed easily meaning that her knife is the only way to defend herself. Yeah, unless her speed equals to The Flash and her sewing will somehow be able to form a durable shield, she’s the weakest Creepypasta anyone could dominate within seconds. 6. Sewing Dolls From Flesh - This...wasn’t too much of a flaw to be fair. Since she is meant to be the stereotypical six year old and like dolls, she could have been given a corrupted mindset to believe the plastic coating for the normal Barber dolls wasn’t as pretty as human skin. 7. Satanic Exaggeration - Her birthday doesn’t need to relate to Satan, especially the Maths question relating to Satan. An event before an exorcism took place could have been linked to Satan in a more subtle way (e.g a quote from the Bible or Emily learning in RS about Lucifer who is Satan). Once again, the execution is poorly done so the idea of her creator being Satan becomes corrupt before it can begin. Overall, as for the rating of this Creepypasta, I’d give it a solid 3.5/10. This Creepypasta page has a decent enough page but, my God, she is the prime example of what an OC trying too hard to relate to darker themes turns out. Please, Emily needs to have a re-write to help her character improve drastically, especially if you had to rely on first thoughts as the story’s go-to ideas.